Don't Blink
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Life goes faster than you think, so don't blink...


Hey, everybody. The inspiration for this story came to me after hearing the Kenny Chesney song, Don't Blink. I had just lost my grandmother, and this song really struck a chord in me. I also posted it today for a reason. Six years have gone by since those terrible attacks, and I still can't believe it. Years really fly by before you know it, so take the advice of this song, and don't blink.

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for EJ and AJ.

I'd like to dedicate this story to Essy, Marlo, Dez and Brandon, the memory of the victims of 9/11, and to the memory of my beloved Uma.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Elliot Stabler was sitting on the couch in his living room, a beer in one hand and a remote in the other as he flipped aimlessly through the T.V. channels.

Nothing caught his attention, until an old man appeared on the screen, and Elliot's thumb paused over the remote.

His eyes were drawn to the bottom of the screen. Man Turns 102 Years Old, it read, and he arched an eyebrow. Beside the man was a woman holding a microphone, and he turned the volume up and leaned forward to hear what was being said.

"What is the secret to life, Mr. Jameson?" a reporter asked, and the old man smiled and looked up from his pipe.

"All I can say is don't blink. Because one day, you're six years old and you take a nap, then you wake up and you're twenty five."

Elliot leaned closer on the couch and stared intently at the bright eyed, smiling old man.

"You get married to your high school sweetheart. And don't blink, because you just might miss your babies growing up like mine did. They turn into moms and dads themselves."

The old man wiped a tear away from his light blue eyes. "Then the next thing you know, your wife of fifty years is lying there in the bed, and you're praying to God that he'll spare her and take you instead. Believe me friend, a hundred years will go faster than you think they will. So don't blink."

I turned on the evening news

Saw an old man being interviewed

Turning a hundred and two today

They asked him what's the secret to life?

And he looked up from his old pipe

Laughed and said, "All I can say is

Don't blink, just like that

You're six years old and you take a nap

And you wake up and you're twenty five

Then your high school sweetheart becomes your wife

Don't blink, you just might miss

Your babies growing like mine did

Turning into moms and dads

Next thing you know, your better half

Of fifty years is there in bed

And you're praying God takes you instead

Trust me friend, a hundred years goes faster than you think

So don't blink"

Everything else seemed to fade away as Elliot remained glued to his T.V., wrapped up entirely in the story in front of him.

Then the old man looked at the camera, and Elliot felt as though he were looking directly at him, and into his soul.

"It's best to start putting the most important things in your life first. Because when your hourglass runs out of sand, you can't just pick it up and start again. So take every single breath God gives you for what it's worth. And don't blink."

Elliot looked around his living room, at the pictures that decorated every inch of the walls and available surface.

Pictures of everything from the day he met his wife, to their wedding, to the day she gave birth. Birthdays, Christmases, Halloweens and family get-togethers. He looked down at the golden band on his left finger, and he sighed deeply.

Lately, it seemed that they had been drifting apart, and after hearing that old man's declarations, he knew that he was right. He did need to get his priorities back into order, before he lost the most important things in his life.

With some reluctance, he stood up and turned off the T.V., then walked out of the living room.

I was glued to my T.V.

When it looked like he looked at me

And said, "Best start putting first things first

Cause when your hourglass runs out of sand

You can't flip it over and start again

Take every breath God gives you for what it's worth

As he walked down the hall, pictures of their children smiled at him.

He walked into their children's bedroom, a pink and blue room filled with stuffed animals, toys, books and pictures.

They were already two years old, something that amazed him. It seemed like only yesterday that she had told him she was pregnant. She had been absolutely beautiful throughout the entire pregnancy, and even when she was breaking his hand during labor, he was certain that he had never loved her more.

He picked up a pink stuffed rabbit, a present for AJ from her Uncle Fin. He had given it to her the day he saw her, and she never slept without it. He gently set it on her pillow, then looked over at EJ's bed, where a blue tiger rested on the foot of the bed.

The blue tiger had been a present from Munch, and like AJ and her bunny, EJ didn't sleep without his tiger.

He smiled again, then walked out of the twin's bedroom. As he walked back into the living room, the old man's words floated back into his mind.

Don't blink, cause just like that

You're six years old and you take a nap

Then you wake up and you're twenty five

Then your high school sweetheart becomes your wife

Don't blink, you just might miss

Your babies growing like mine did

Turning into moms and dads

Next thing you know, your better half

Of fifty years is there in bed

And you're praying God takes you instead

Trust me friend, a hundred years goes faster than you think

So don't blink"

The front door of the house opened, and Elliot smiled as his wife carried their children through the front door. Putting the fork down, he walked across the carpeted floor and kissed her softly.

"Hey, baby," he murmured when they broke apart, and she smiled and handed their son to him. "Hi there, EJ," he said to his son, and Elliot Jr. smiled and patted his cheek with his chubby little hand.

"Hi, daddy," EJ chirped, and Elliot smiled and hugged his two year old son.

Alexandra suddenly began struggling in her mother's grasp, and Elliot reached out and pulled her into his free arm. "And hi to you too, Miss AJ," he laughed, kissing his daughter's little nose. He hugged them both, then gently lowered them to the carpeted floor, watching them as they toddled off to their toy box.

"Did you have fun, baby?" he asked, pulling his wife into his arms and kissing her softly.

She snorted and glared at him. "You try keeping up with those two at a playground." Her glare changed into a smile, and she rested her head against his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly to him, his right hand moving to bury itself in her thick hair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice muffled by the material of his shirt.

"Nothing," he assured her. "Absolutely nothing."

She looked at him curiously, then kissed the corner of his mouth and walked over to where the twins were sitting and playing with their toys.

He watched the three of them play, and a smile curled the corners of his mouth.

So I've been trying to slow it down

I've been trying to take it in

In this here today, gone tomorrow world

We're living in

Some time after dinner, the four of them were sitting on the couch and watching The Little Mermaid. Little AJ had fallen asleep on his shoulder, and EJ had fallen asleep in his wife's arms.

When the credits of the movie rolled across the screen, she rose to her feet carefully and shifted EJ to her shoulder. "Let's get them in bed," she whispered, and Elliot nodded and stood up.

Together, they carried their twins to their bedroom. Elliot carried AJ over to her bed, while she gently laid EJ in his and covered him with a light blue blanket.

After laying AJ in her bed, Elliot walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her neck.

"They are so beautiful," he whispered, gently moving her hair with his fingers. She leaned back in his arms and sighed contently, resting her hands over his.

"Yes, they are," she agreed, squeezing his hands. They stood like that for a few moments, then she took him by the hand and led him to their bedroom.

Before they climbed into the bed, Elliot took Olivia into his arms and kissed her deeply. After they broke apart, he still stood there, his thumb stroking her jaw and his eyes staring into hers. "I love you, Olivia Stabler," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

She smiled and rested her hand on the back of his neck. "I love you too, Elliot Stabler," she smiled, kissing him softly.

He took her hand and led her to the bed, and she snuggled into his side and laid her head on his chest. Her hand drifted over to rest on his heart, and she smiled at it's steady beat.

His hand found her hair, and he gently toyed with a soft strand of it. "Liv?"

"What, El?"

"What do you think about having another baby?"

She froze, then rose up over him, using her hand to support her upper body. "Elliot, are you serious?" she asked, half in shock and half in delighted surprise. "I thought, after EJ and AJ…"

He suddenly rolled her over and kissed her. "I love you, Olivia, and I love our kids. I want to have another."

She blinked back a tear, then rested her hands on his back. "Are you sure, Elliot?"

"As sure as I'm in love with you," he murmured, nuzzling his face into her neck.

Her lips turned into a grin, and she flipped him over, straddling his waist. "All right." She leaned over and dropped soft kisses along his chest, until she reached the zipper of his jeans.

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, whispering, "Liv, are you sure you want another baby? I mean, I do, but-"

"Shh," she whispered, her hands working to unbutton his jeans. "I'm trying to make a baby."

He grinned and gripped her hips, and when she shut her eyes, he gently grabbed her chin and whispered, "Don't blink."

_Don't blink, just like that_

_You're six years old and you take a nap_

_Then you wake up and you're twenty five_

_Then your high school sweetheart becomes your wife_

_Don't blink, you just might miss_

_Your babies growing like mine did_

_Turning into moms and dads_

_Next thing you know, your better half_

_Of fifty years is there in bed_

_And you're praying God takes you instead_

_Trust me friend, a hundred years goes faster than you think_

_So don't blink_

_No, don't blink_

_Life goes faster than you think_

The End

A/N: Well, there ya have it. The song of course was Don't Blink, by Kenny Chesney. Thanks for reading, everyone, and please remember to review.


End file.
